


Aloha OY!

by Phatchick96



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phatchick96/pseuds/Phatchick96
Summary: A joke is a joke, until it isn't.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Aloha OY!

Aloha OY!

“Will you chchill out, Spine.” Rabbit sighed at the expression on her brother's face, “This is sssupposed to bbe fun, y'know, tropical nightts sorrta stuff.” The entire band was dressed for an evening in Hawaii, Rabbit in a brightly colored flowered dress, Zero wearing an Ocean Pacific t shirt and board shorts and even Matt and Donnie (filling in as sound man)in their own tropical shirts (the fact that Donnie's was a brilliant yellow with pink flowers didn't really phase anyone). The Spine, in a rather conservative looking blue flowered shirt and trilby hat was the only one not looking happy with the situation. Well, he didn't know about Hatchworth, the bronze robot hadn't come out of the dressing room yet.

Hey, friendos!” They all turned and five sets of jaws collectively dropped. Hatch was dressed (if you could call it that) in a grass skirt, with a pair of green board shorts underneath. A coconut bra was slung over his chest and a number of silk floral leis hung around his neck as well a one draped over his ever-present bowler hat. “We ready for set up?” he asked.

Matt was the one who broke the silence, “What in the sweet holy hell are you got up as?!?” he gasped, trying his best not to snicker. Donnie was also trying to keep a straight face, Rabbit had already lost the battle and her giggles were pushing Zero over the edge. Spine just sighed. He loved Hatch but the bot had ,at times, a truly warped sense of humor.

“Hatchworth, you can not go on stage dressed like that.” He kept trying to glare but between the laughter of the others and Hatch's own grin it wasn't easy. “You look ridiculous.”

“I look tropical, That was the whole idea, wasn't it?” Hatch grinned and added, “Psych! I just wanted to see your faces when I came out like this. You didn't think I'd really go onstage like this, did you?”

“Knowing you,” Zero replied, “Yes.”

“Itt would bbe pretty funny if he did.”Rabbit laughed. By this time even The Spine was laughing along with the rest,

“Relax, I'll go change.” Hatch smiled, “Give me five and I'll be fit for decent society.” He disappeared into the dressing room only to appear moments later. “Houston, we have a problem.”

“What?” Matt asked.

“I'm missing my costume. No shirt, no shoes, I'm stuck like this!” Spine grinned. He'd seen the costume change when his lover was setting things up and had decided to make a few refinements of his own to the gag. He might even admit to it, sometime in the far future.

“You sure,” he asked.

“Positive. I went through the costume box twice. Nothing!” Hatch retorted. “I'm stuck with this, unless I wear civies and hide in the back.”

“Won't work,”Zero grinned, “You have two solos tonight, and we're not letting you outta them.”

As his friends laughed, Hatchworth headed to the stage. “At least I don't have to worry about Peter and Casey seeing me like this.”

Donnie just smiled, “Don't worry, Hatchman. Rickie's gonna be here and he's bring his camera. I'm sure he'll be happy to send the results to everyone. You're gonna be famous!”

“That's what I'm afraid of.”


End file.
